Season Timelines
On this page is a collection of Timelines and other Information I have retrieved from the Internet on European Windstorms and Mediterranean Tropical Cyclones. 2014 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season Summary The 2014 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season began on the 19th January 2014 with the formation of Tropical Storm Alex. The Season will run until the end of 2014. 4 Tropical Storms, 2 Intense Tropical Storms and 1 Hurricane is Forecast to form in this season. ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:80 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:10 top:58 columnwidth:250 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2014 till:01/11/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TS value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Tropical_Storm id:MTS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Modarate_Tropical_Storm id:ITS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Intense_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Tropical_Cyclone id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Tropical_Cyclone id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Very_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/01/2014 till:22/01/2014 color:MTS text:"Alex" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2014 till:01/02/2014 text:January from:01/02/2014 till:01/03/2014 text:February from:01/03/2014 till:01/04/2014 text:March from:01/04/2014 till:01/05/2014 text:April from:01/05/2014 till:01/06/2014 text:May from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(European Mediterranean Tropical Cyclone Intensity Scale)" pos:(617,30) 2013-14 North Atlantic European Windstorm Season Summary The 2013-14 North Atlantic European Windstorm Season lasts from the 1st October to the 28th February of the following year. Meaning that the season spans two years. These dates limit the scope of windstorm formation and they can form at any time. Windstorm Cameron brought a large storm surge on the coasts of North-Western Europe. As of 31st January 2014 the strongest storm of the season was Irene. This season has developed many damaging windstorms, most impacting the United Kingdom, Iceland and France. ImageSize = width:815 height:310 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/2013 till:31/03/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:European_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:European_Cyclone id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Windstorm id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Windstorm id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Windstorm id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Windstorm id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_Windstorm Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/10/2013 till:15/10/2013 color:C1 text:"Andrea" from:15/10/2013 till:18/10/2013 color:C2 text:"Arlene" from:22/10/2013 till:26/10/2013 color:C3 text:"Bertie" from:24/10/2013 till:28/10/2013 color:C2 text:"Beth" from:26/10/2013 till:29/10/2013 color:C3 text:"Carmen" from:29/10/2013 till:02/11/2013 color:C2 text:"Bud" from:01/11/2013 till:05/11/2013 color:C2 text:"Bertha" from:03/11/2013 till:05/11/2013 color:C1 text:"Bret" from:10/11/2013 till:14/11/2013 color:C4 text:"Camille" from:19/11/2013 till:21/11/2013 color:C2 text:"Connor" from:19/11/2013 till:22/11/2013 color:C2 text:"Carl" from:04/12/2013 till:07/12/2013 color:C5 text:"Cameron" from:12/12/2013 till:15/12/2013 color:C3 text:"Celia" from:14/12/2013 till:17/12/2013 color:C1 text:"Cindy" from:14/12/2013 till:16/12/2013 color:C3 text:"Don" from:18/12/2013 till:21/12/2013 color:C4 text:"Danielle" barset:break from:19/12/2013 till:23/12/2013 color:C2 text:"Dennis" from:21/12/2013 till:24/12/2013 color:C2 text:"Donna" from:22/12/2013 till:27/12/2013 color:C5 text:"Dora" from:23/12/2013 till:26/12/2013 color:C2 text:"Emily" from:26/12/2013 till:29/12/2013 color:C3 text:"Etna" from:28/12/2013 till:31/12/2013 color:C1 text:"Fernand" from:30/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:C1 text:"Floyd" from:30/12/2013 till:02/01/2014 color:C1 text:"Franklin" from:02/01/2014 till:05/01/2014 color:C3 text:"Freddie" from:04/01/2014 till:07/01/2014 color:C5 text:"Ike" from:11/01/2014 till:15/01/2014 color:C3 text:"Inez" from:18/01/2014 till:23/01/2014 color:C1 text:"Unamed Windstorm" from:23/01/2014 till:25/01/2014 color:C2 text:"Isdore" from:24/01/2014 till:28/01/2014 color:C4 text:"Ivan" from:29/01/2014 till:03/02/2014 color:C5 text:"Irene" from:30/01/2014 till:31/01/2014 color:C1 text:"Gert" barset:break from:03/02/2014 till:05/02/2014 color:C3 text:"Gil" from:03/02/2014 till:07/02/2014 color:C1 text:"Helen" from:04/02/2014 till:07/02/2014 color:C1 text:"Harrison" from:05/02/2014 till:09/02/2014 color:C5 text:"Gustav" from:11/02/2014 till:14/02/2014 color:C4 text:"Julio" from:13/02/2014 till:14/02/2014 color:C3 text:"Jordan" from:14/02/2014 till:16/02/2014 color:C2 text:"Kara" from:18/02/2014 till:21/02/2014 color:C2 text:"Unnamed" from:20/02/2014 till:24/02/2014 color:C1 text:"Unnamed" from:24/02/2014 till:26/02/2014 color:C2 text:"Katherine" from:27/02/2014 till:01/03/2014 color:C3 text:"Katrina" from:08/03/2014 till:10/03/2014 color:C5 text:"Lorenzo" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:31/12/2013 text:December from:01/01/2014 till:31/01/2014 text:January from:01/02/2014 till:28/02/2014 text:February from:01/03/2014 till:31/03/2014 text:March TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the Potter-Wood European Windstorm Scale)" pos:(617,30) 2013 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season Summary The 2013 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season ran Between the 23rd January and the 20th November 2013. The season began with the formation of Intense Tropical Storm Hansgeorg, on the 23rd January. The Strongest storm of the season was Tanya which peaked as a Category 1 Hurricane with winds of 95 mph (1 mmsw). Tanya caused floods and Landslides as it made landfall on the South-Western Coast of Sicily. ImageSize = width:980 height:280 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:55 columnwidth:275 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2013 till:01/01/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TS value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Tropical_Storm id:MTS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Modarate_Tropical_Storm id:ITS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Intense_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Tropical_Cyclone id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Tropical_Cyclone id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Very_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 color:TS text:"Sebastein" from:03/09/2013 till:07/09/2013 color:C3 text:"Tanya" from:01/03/2013 till:04/03/2013 color:MTS text:"Rina" from:06/02/2013 till:08/02/2013 color:MTS text:"Fabio" from:17/11/2013 till:20/11/2013 color:TS text:"Valerie" from:23/01/2013 till:26/01/2013 color:ITS text:"Hansgeorg" from:16/06/2013 till:19/06/2013 color:MTS text:"Oscar" from:22/05/2013 till:24/05/2013 color:C1 text:"Chris" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 text:January from:01/02/2013 till:01/03/2013 text:February from:01/03/2013 till:01/04/2013 text:March from:01/04/2013 till:01/05/2013 text:April from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(European Mediterranean Cyclone Intensity Scale )" pos:(617,30) 2012 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season Summary The 2012 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season ran from the 21st February 2012 to the 2nd January 2013. The Season was the first to span two calendar years. The season began with the formation of Lowell on the 21st febusry and reched its peak intensity of 80 mph early on the 22nd February ImageSize = width:980 height:280 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:55 columnwidth:275 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2012 till:01/02/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TS value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Tropical_Storm id:MTS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Modarate_Tropical_Storm id:ITS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Intense_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Tropical_Cyclone id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Tropical_Cyclone id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Very_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/11/2012 till:29/11/2012 color:TS text:"Heike" from:30/12/2012 till:02/01/2013 color:TS text:"Irwin" from:03/09/2012 till:06/09/2012 color:ITS text:"Yolanda" from:21/02/2012 till:23/02/2012 color:C1 text:"Lowell" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2012 till:01/03/2012 text:February from:01/03/2012 till:01/04/2012 text:March from:01/04/2012 till:01/05/2012 text:April from:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November from:01/12/2012 till:01/01/2013 text:December from:01/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(European Mediterranean Cyclone Intensity Scale )" pos:(617,30) 2011 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season Summary ImageSize = width:980 height:280 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:55 columnwidth:275 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2011 till:01/01/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TS value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Tropical_Storm id:MTS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Modarate_Tropical_Storm id:ITS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Intense_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Tropical_Cyclone id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Tropical_Cyclone id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Very_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/11/2011 till:09/11/2011 color:ITS text:"Rolf" from:12/11/2011 till:14/11/2011 color:TS text:"Ernesto" from:27/09/2011 till:30/09/2011 color:TS text:" Izaak" from:14/10/2011 till:17/10/2011 color:MTS text:"Nestor" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2011 till:01/09/2011 text:August from:01/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 text:October from:01/11/2011 till:01/12/2011 text:November from:01/12/2011 till:01/01/2012 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(European Mediterranean Cyclone Intensity Scale )" pos:(617,30) 2010 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season Summary ImageSize = width:980 height:280 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:55 columnwidth:275 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/2010 till:01/12/2010 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/2010 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TS value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Tropical_Storm id:MTS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Modarate_Tropical_Storm id:ITS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Intense_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Tropical_Cyclone id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Tropical_Cyclone id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Very_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/10/2010 till:17/10/2010 color:TS text:"Paul" from:30/10/2010 till:03/11/2010 color:MTS text:"Kate" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/2010 till:01/11/2010 text:October from:01/11/2010 till:01/12/2010 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(European Mediterranean Cyclone Intensity Scale )" pos:(617,30) 2008 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season Summary ImageSize = width:980 height:280 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:55 columnwidth:275 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2008 till:01/01/2009 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2008 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TS value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Tropical_Storm id:MTS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Modarate_Tropical_Storm id:ITS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Intense_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Tropical_Cyclone id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Tropical_Cyclone id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Very_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/12/2008 till:06/12/2008 color:ITS text:"Harvey" from:26/09/2008 till:28/09/2008 color:TS text:"Max" from:16/12/2008 till:18/12/2008 color:ITS text:"Verena" from:13/06/2008 till:15/06/2008 color:TS text:"Humberto" from:03/11/2008 till:06/11/2008 color:TS text:"Bret" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2008 till:01/06/2008 text:May from:01/06/2008 till:01/07/2008 text:June from:01/07/2008 till:01/08/2008 text:July from:01/08/2008 till:01/09/2008 text:August from:01/09/2008 till:01/10/2008 text:September from:01/10/2008 till:01/11/2008 text:October from:01/11/2008 till:01/12/2008 text:November from:01/12/2008 till:01/01/2009 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(European Mediterranean Cyclone Intensity Scale )" pos:(617,30) Content Warning All that you see on this page is IN NO WAY OFFICAL INFORMATION. Names of Mediterranean Cyclones are also NOT official. Windstorm Names are also NOT offical. All data on this page may not be backed by sound meteorological data and should not be used as such. The data on this page has not been verified by any Wikipedia Moderators. All on this page is © Lewis Potter (Hurricane Luis).